


A Gift of Tissues and Kindness

by Icie



Series: SASO 2015 Bonus Round fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Life has killed the dream I dreamed." - "I Dreamed a Dream," Les Miserables</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Written for SASO BR1</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Tissues and Kindness

A tissue appears at Yui's shoulder, offered by a delicate hand, and she does her best to pretend she doesn't need it. Her eyes are red and puffy and there's not much she can do to hide the tear tracks without it but she has pride. She still has _some_ pride.

"I'm sorry, you really-" Yui sniffs and swallows to hold down _more_ tears. "You really don't have to!"

Shimizu does her the favour of keeping her expression neutral and not offering pity or sympathy, either of which would ruin the scrap of control she's clinging to. "The boys cry, too."

Yui manages a tentative smile at that. "Do they? I can't imagine Daichi..." Another wave of tears hits her as she says Daichi's name, he's going to be so _understanding_. She takes the tissue and rubs it over each eye, finishing with a loud blow of her nose - if her face wasn't red from her misery it would be red from embarrassment. Of all the girls to make a fool of herself in front of, it had to be one as calm, collected and dainty as Shimizu.

A flicker of an emotion passes over Shimizu's face - not one Yui can place - before she tucks it away under her cool demeanour. "You really like him, don't you?"

"No!" she blurts out, then scrambles to collect herself. "I mean _yes_ , but it's not. He's only-" Shimizu's mouth curves into a soft circle and Yui's words choke to a stop.

"I didn't mean to presume," Shimizu says as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"He doesn't like me like that." It's funny how she can say that just fine, almost with a laugh, but when she imagines her friend telling her she was a good captain she - _Shoot_.

"That was my last one, but maybe..." Shimizu unclips the flap on her bag and digs to the bottom.

Yui shakes her head trying to dislodge her tears and the thoughts that brought them, hastily wiping her already sodden tissue over her eyes again. "I'll just use toilet paper, Shimizu-chan. Please don't worry." She breathes in deep, an awful breath that sticks to her throat, but it does the trick, forces her heart to calm enough that she can think. "Do you want to g-" her voice catches but she forces through it "-get something to eat?"

Shimizu's head jerks up from her quest for more absorbent materials, for once her expression is clear and Yui can see how pleased she is in her surprise, the corners of her eyes lighting up. "If you wouldn't prefer to go home?"

Shaking her head fervently, Yui tries to get the words she wants in an order that will make sense when she says them. "I'd rather have company right now so I don't start up again, and if you're offering and don't mind eating with a mess I'd be honoured!" By the end of her mess of a reply she's got her eyes jammed shut and her hands clenched, too worked up and upset to pretend this isn't a big deal to her.

A sound cuts through her tension and Yui peeks open an eye. Shimizu's shoulders are hunched and her glasses are slipping down her nose, as she giggles in tiny breaths. "Then I'd be honoured to go with you," she says, light in her eyes as she fixes them back on Yui.


End file.
